


Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hot Weather, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Safehouses, Semi-Public Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Watchdogs (Marvel), Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Following the successful completion of a mission, Daisy and Phil spend some time cooling off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> I've been at [The Ersatz Genremixer](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html) snagging prompts again, one of which was 'hot summer day'.

"It's too hot for this," Daisy mutters grumpily. Phil sends her a sympathetic look, but he doesn't offer her any trite clichés, and that's just one of the things she loves about Phil Coulson: the things he doesn't say – they're just as important as the things he does say.

"What's your favourite way to spend a hot day?" he asks quietly. They're both watching the monitors in the back of the tech van: they've been surveilling this guy for four days now, and getting nowhere because he, the lucky asshole, is in a lovely air-conditioned home while they swelter in the frankly insane heat.

"I don't think I've got a favourite way," she says. "You?"

"Mmm. Depends on my mood. Sometimes it'd be at the beach – a secluded one, mind, not one crowded out with hollering kids and noisy dogs. Or lying on a sun lounger by a pool, with a cool box full of something nice to drink." 

She glances over at him and sees a look of reminiscence in his eyes, and she feels a tiny bit jealous because she thinks he must have had company on those days.

"What do you fantasise about doing?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

Daisy chokes on the mouthful of water she'd just taken from her bottle, and he gives her a concerned look, then bangs her on the back until she gets her breathing back under control. "You okay?" he asks worriedly.

She nods, swallows some more water, then says, "You're asking about my fantasies now?" To her delight he flushed a delicate shade of pink, and ducks his head, and she can't help chuckling. That makes him look back at her, and she smirks, then bumps her shoulder against his. "I like the sound of lying by a pool with cold drinks," she tells him, and his expression instantly goes from bashful to pleased.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she says. "You gonna wear shorts, Phil?"

The blush comes back, less pronounced this time. "And no shirt," he says. "Well, maybe a tank."

"To show off your very impressive arms," she teases.

He gives her a cocky grin. "They are kinda impressive, aren't they?"

She laughs outright. "Oh definitely." She pulls back and wraps a hand around his bicep, although her hand doesn't go very far around it. "Yup, that's impressive, all right."

He chuckles, then takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together, which makes her heart feel like it's leapt into her throat. "Your hands are more impressive than my arms, though," he says, his expression soft and fond.

"Phil," she whispers, but is almost immediately distracted by the sight of movement on the monitors and she snatches her hand away to tap at the keyboard and zoom in, just in time to see a car pull up outside the house that's being surveilled: two figures climb out and Daisy's grabs Phil's forearm in a tight grip. 

"That's them," she says excitedly. 

He's already calling in backup, and within minutes, Daisy's leading their team into the house, while more agents enter via the back.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Several hours later their three suspects – Watchdogs who've been murdering Inhumans and their non-Inhuman supporters – are in custody, and being interrogated, and Phil and Daisy are at an LA safehouse that's entirely unknown to SHIELD as it's one that Phil bought years ago. Its chief attraction, besides its anonymity, is the pool in the back garden. She and Phil are currently lying on loungers in the shade of a large patio umbrella, and enjoying their first drink of the afternoon. 

"I can believe the Jeffster let us have the rest of the day off," she tells Phil. " _And_ tomorrow."

"We've earned it," he tells her. Then, "The 'Jeffster'?"

She chuckles, and stretches across the gap between them to clink her beer bottle against his. "Cheers Phil."

"Cheers." He swallows down a mouthful of his beer, then says, "The Director's a good guy."

"Mmhmm."

"You sound sceptical."

Daisy shrugs. "I don't know him that well yet – what with him keeping me at arm's length, as if he thinks I'm going to go all rogue again."

"He'll come around," Phil says, and she can hear how hopeful he sounds. "He just needs time to get to know you. He – "

"Phil, can we not talk about work, please?"

"Of course," he says immediately, looking apologetic. "Do you want a dip in the pool? It's temperature controlled – meaning it shouldn't be too warm."

"Why not?" Daisy says. She stands up and sheds her tank and shorts, then turns when she hears Phil making a sort of choked noise behind her. "You okay?" He nods, eyes wide. "What?" she asks worriedly.

"You're going in like that – in your underwear?"

She shrugs. "I don't have any swimwear," she says. She walks across to the pool, then kneels down on the side and dabbles her right hand in the water: it does feel cool, so she walks around to the steps at the end of the pool and gets in the pool.

"What, no dive-bombing?" teases Phil as he comes up.

She snorts. "I suppose you're going to?" 

He smirks, backs up a few paces, then runs up and jumps in, splashing her and sending water up into the air to cascade back down on them, the pool, and the garden. She's a bit disappointed that he jumped in so quickly since she didn't get a chance to take him in – he's ditched his tank and shorts so he's only wearing his boxers, and she'd have liked the chance to look at him properly. 

He swims a lap around the pool as Daisy lounges against the side, then comes back to her and says, "You do swim, don't you?"

"Sure," she says. "I'm just admiring your action."

He chuckles, but she can see he's a little embarrassed. "Hey, do your powers work in water as well?"

"Of course," she says, remembering the trick she'd done with the water back at The Retreat after her first meeting with Gordon. She looks at him, and the eager expression on his face, and laughs softly. "God, Phil, you're such a dork."

He sticks his tongue out at her, but doesn't deny the charge. "Will you show me, please, Daisy?"

"Okay."

He climbs out of the pool to sit on the side, legs dangling in the water, and she moves to stand beside him, her shoulder brushing against his knee as she proceeds to vibrate the water in different ways, causing waves and a tiny waterspout. She can feel Phil's pride and awe through his vibrations, and it sends a wave of warmth through her. She realises she wants to kiss him, so she grabs his foot and tugs him under the water.

"Tag, you're It!" she shouts, leaving him spluttering as she swiftly swims away. She can soon feel Phil behind her, his powerful arms rapidly cutting through the water, and although she swims fast, he catches up with her and grabs her knee, tugging her under the water.

"You're It!" he calls as she comes up coughing and laughing. 

They chase each other around the pool for about half an hour before declaring a draw, and hauling themselves out to lie on the tiles at the side of the pool, breathing heavily. 

She notices Phil's staring at her with a very intense look on his face, but before she can even open her mouth to ask him what's wrong, he leans over and kisses her. His mouth is gentle, but the pressure of his lips is firm and deliberate, and she can't help moaning softly before she opens her mouth under his. 

They kiss for some time, the kisses growing sloppier and more frantic, until they finally pull apart to catch their breath. Daisy looks at him: his eyes half-closed, but darkened by desire; his lips reddened and moist; his cock hard and threatening to burst out of his wet boxers. She rolls over on top of him, tugging the waistband of his boxers down so that his cock springs free. She wraps her hand firmly around his hard length and he utters a loud, low moan, then tugs her panties down, and she shifts over him, guiding him into her hot sex.

"Fuck!" He sounds genuinely undone, she thinks as she slides down onto his thick prick. "Oh fuck, Daisy!" 

"Phil." She sort of groans his name because he feels amazing – his cock is so big that it stretches her as it fills her. She rocks against him, squeezing her muscles around him, and he groans, then rolls them over so he's on top. She holds onto him as tightly as she can as he moves over her, fucking her deep and hard until she comes with a quiet cry of surprise at the speed of her climax. He doesn’t stop thrusting for more than a few seconds, and she gasps as she realises he intends to fuck her through her orgasm and just keep going.

She comes much harder the second time, and Phil grunts, then comes himself, his cock pulsing inside her which triggers a third, much shallower, orgasm. "Fuck, Phil," she gasps, startled by the fact that he's made her come three times.

He leans down and kisses her, soft and slow, and almost too tenderly. "Okay?"

"More than okay," she assures him, and he smiles, then slides his arms under her body and rolls them over so she's lying on top of him. 

After a bit they get up because the ground is not exactly comfortable, and collecting their clothes and the cool box of drinks, they head back inside to shower and dress again, then Phil digs into the freezer and makes them rather decadent sundaes.

After they've eaten them, she discreetly yawns behind her hand. "Don't be offended, Phil, but I could use a nap."

He smirks. "I'm not offended."

"Good. I think you should join me."

"For a nap?" he says, his smirk turning into a suggestive grin.

"Yes, for a nap," she says, laying extra emphasis on the last word. "I need some rest."

His expression becomes soft and tender, and Daisy feels her heart in her throat again. She almost can't bear it when he gets like this because this isn't how guys are around her, not usually. But then again, Phil's not the usual kind of guy – and he's always treated her as if she's someone special and precious, even before she got her powers.

"Okay, then," he says, and slides his hand into hers, then leads her back upstairs to the master bedroom where they snuggle up on the bed together.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

After their nap they spend some more time in the pool – naked this time – and Daisy's deeply grateful that the garden is enclosed by very tall trees, giving them plenty of privacy. Then they towel themselves off and retire to the loungers, although Phil soon insists on sharing Daisy's, the two of them lying on their sides facing each other. It's not long before he's got his fingers buried inside her as he kisses her, his mouth roaming over her face, then down to her breasts, before drifting back up to her mouth again. She lifts her left leg over his right, allowing him better access as he fingers her to another intense orgasm. His arousal buzzes through his vibrations, which further arouses her, and as soon as he eases his fingers from her slick heat, she clasps his cock and tries to guide it inside her.

"Hang on," he mutters, "let me lie on my back."

Reluctantly she climbs off the lounger and lets him shift into position, then she climbs over his body, and sits down on his dick. Phil moans loudly as he buries his cock deep inside her, and she rocks, gently at first, then more energetically. He holds her hips and she clasps her breasts, squeezing them rhythmically as she moves over him until she feels her orgasm hit her, and she drops her hands to clutch at his shoulders as she rides out her climax. Her walls have barely released their grip on Phil's cock before he comes too.

They doze off, Daisy still lying on top of him, and his cock still inside her until it softens sufficiently to slip out of her.

They eventually pull their shorts and tanks back on, then go inside so Daisy can watch while Phil makes them dinner.

After dinner they settle down on the couch and watch a couple of old movies of Phil's (Audrey Hepburn, to Daisy's complete lack of surprise), before taking themselves upstairs to bed, and as they snuggle up together, she can't help thinking that while sex with Phil had been an unexpected move, she's almost unbearably happy with the change in their relationship. The change in her life from a few weeks ago, when she was still 'rogue' and dealing with the Watchdogs by herself with no backup and no resources, is something she could never have predicted, but it feels so good. (She has a sneaky suspicion it won't last, but she refuses to acknowledge that fear.)

Phil offers a quiet goodnight, and she returns it, then allows herself to relax into sleep. Today has been a good day.


End file.
